Spirit Chronicles: Vangaurd
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: Basicly A new team is on the block right after Q4 was formed Team DG and all the team members are from someones past


**A/N: I know, I know, I have not even finished Shadows Story GX, But I had this Idea and just had to try **

**On with The Spirit Chronicles: Vangaurd **

_Spirit, Soul, Ability, Power. These four small parts make up one part of the human body. Some people may personalise these elements into living or non-living things like cards, others focus on one specific attribute. Those who can harness all four Attributes are known as a spirit talker in some societies, others call them freaks. I should know I've been called that many a time._

_(Scene change to Card Capital watching two players playing Cardfight Vangaurd a girl and a boy with spikily hair [_Kamui_] )_

_Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself yet my name is Spirit, Spirit Able a Cardfight Vangaurd player. I run a mix deck of mainly Kageroo units plus 2 Tacikaze units. _

**Cardfight Status: **

_Spirit:_

**Damage: **Dragon Knight, Nehalem , Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa , Dragon Monk Genjo (3 Damage)

**Hand: **Dragonic Overlord, Dragon Dancer Monica, Lizard Soldier Ganlu, Cannon Ball

**Vangaurd: **Demonic Dragon Beserker, Yaksha

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike Tejas x2 (Back) Wyvern Strike Jarran x2, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr

_Kamui:_

**Damage: **Battlerasier, Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, Shining Lady x 3 (5 damage)

**Hand: **(Empty)

**Vangaurd: **Mr. Invincible

**Rear-Gaurd: **(Front) King of Sword x 2

"Wow lady you are good but not as good as the _Invisible_ Kamui" The boy now Identified as Kamui said

"You were going for _Invincible _there weren't you?" Spirit said smiling

"Uh.. yeah I said that" Kamui Said rubbing the back of his head

"Anyway it's my turn now" Spirt smiled warmly at the grade schooler "Stand and draw"

Spirt drew her card and gasped It was the card she saw as her Spirit, Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka she knew this was the end of the game.

"Hey are you ok lady?" Kamui asked

"Yes, I am fine Kamui, now to continue Boosted by both Jarran, both Tejas attack your King of Sword Rear-Gaurd."

Kamui looked on as he deposited his only defence "_I still have a chance all I need to do is draw a heal trigger." _

"I'm sorry Kamui but this is the end boosted by Bahr, Yaksha attacks" Spirit said

"Damage trigger check, Stand Trigger you win" Kamui said solemnly

**Final standings: **

_Spirit:_

**Damage: **Dragon Knight, Nehalem , Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa , Dragon Monk Genjo (3 Damage)

**Hand: **Dragonic Overlord, Dragon Dancer Monica, Lizard Soldier Ganlu, Berserk Dragon

**Vangaurd: **Demonic Dragon Beserker, Yaksha

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike Tejas x2 (Back) Wyvern Strike Jarran x2, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr

_Kamui:_

**Damage: **Battlerasier x 2, Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, Shining Lady x 3 (6 damage)

**Hand: **(Empty)

**Vangaurd: **Mr. Invincible

**Rear-Gaurd: **(Empty)

"yo man Kamui got swept" Kamui Cheerleader #1said.

"GS Yo" Cheerleader #2 said.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Nagisa form Card Shop Handsome.

"How dare you beet my dear Kamui" Nagisa shouted at Spirt.

"Huh? Nagisa why are you here?" Kamui asked.

"I came to see you win my love" Nagisa said as she lunged at him for a hug.

"AHHH GET OFF ME" Kamui shouted as he struggled to get away from his self proclaimed girlfriend.

"Nagisa how are you dear girl? How is your brother?" Spirit Smiled at the Tiny Vangaurd Player.

"Do I know you Man beater?" Nagisa asked curious.

"Maybe a Cardfight Will jog your memory?" Spirit said holding up her deck smiling.

"Sure. Don't worry my love I will avenge you" Nagisa said as she stepped up to the standing Fight table.

"Nagisa watch out she is really good with her Vangaurd deck. She uses Kagero Units" Kamui said instantly regretting the fact that he helped his stalker.

"Thank you my dear for your support" Nagisa said whilst getting her deck ready.

"Ready My girl" Spirt asked the small girl in front of her.

"Born that way" Nagisa retorted

"Then lets go" Spirit said

"Stand Up/Rise Up Vanguard"

**Starting Hand **

_Spirit : _Dragon Monk, Goku, Berserk Dragon, Wyvern Strike,Tejas, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr, Dragon Knight, Nehalem

_Vangaurd: _Lizard runner, Undeux

_Nagisa: _Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm x2 Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, Oasis Girl,

_Vangaurd: Battlerasier_

"I'm going first, Draw" Nagisa drew her card then examined her hand "I ride Oasis girl and Call Battlerasier to the rear guard thanks to his ability and end my turn." Nagisa said laying her units on the board

"My go then ok draw, I ride Embodiment of Amor, Bahr and call Wyvern Strike, jarran to rear guard." Spirit said ind her melodic voice

_Spirit:_

**Damage: (0)**

**Hand: **Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Dragon Monk Goku, Wyvern Strike, Teja_s, Berserk Dragon_

**Vangaurd: **Embodiment of Amor Bahr

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Back) Wyvern Strike, Jarran

_Nagisa:_

**Damage: (0damage)**

**Hand: **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm x2 Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout,

**Vangaurd: **Oasis Girl

**Rear-Gaurd:**(Back) Battlerasier

"My turn, I stand and draw The I ride Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout and call a second one for backup" Nagisa said as she placed her cards down "also no attack"

"My turn now sweetie stand and draw, I ride Berserk Dragon and call Tejas. Jarran Boost's Tejas attacking your vangaurd. " Spirit declared

"I guard with Storm" Nagisa said placing the grade 2 unit into the guardian Circle.

"Now Berserk dragon will attack Your Vangaurd"

"I Don't Guard" Nagisa siad confidently

"Drive Trigger Check, No trigger" Spirt said as she drew her card

"Damage Trigger Check, No Trigger"

_Spirit:_

**Damage: (0)**

**Hand: **Dragon Knight, Nehalem x 2, Dragon Monk Goku, _,Lizard Soldier Ganlu_

**Vangaurd: Berserk Dragon**

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Back) Wyvern Strike, Jarran

_Nagisa:_

**Damage:**Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout **(1damage)**

**Hand: **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm, ,

**Vangaurd: **Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout

**Rear-Gaurd:**(Back) Battlerasier, Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, Queen of Heart

"Stand And Draw, I ride Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm. Then Boosted by Battlerasier, I attack your Vangaurd" Nagisa said

"Damage Trigger Check, No Trigger" Spirt Said Smiling

"My turn Stand and Draw, I ride Dragon Monk Goku and Call two Dragon Knight, Nehalem and one Lizard Soldier,Ganlu" Spirt said as she placed he units

"_Uh'oh she has her full rear guard up" _Kamui Thought

"Jarran Boost's Tejas attacking your vangaurd" Spirt said Turing the cards to signify the attack

"I guard with Battlerasier" Nagisa defended with her card

"Ganlu and Nehalem boost Nehalem and Goku attacking your Vangaurd" Turning her other four cards Signifying their attacks

"No Guard" Nagisa said

"Twin drive First and second check A heal trigger and a grade 3 Goku's ability Activates When a grade 3 is revealed I can retire One of your rear guards so Bye bye Shout" Spirit said explaining the ability

"Damage trigger check Stand Trigger Storm stands and gets 5000 power" as she checked the Damage and retied storm

_Spirit:_

**Damage: (0)**

**Hand: **Berserk Dragon, Dragon Monk Genjo, Demonic Dragon Beserker, Yaksha

**Vangaurd: Dragon Monk, Goku**

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike, Tejas Dragon Knight,Nehalem (Back) Wyvern Strike, Jarran, Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Lazard Soldier, Ganlu

_Nagisa:_

**Damage:**Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, NGM Prototype, Cannon Ball **(3damage)**

**Hand: **

**Vangaurd: **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm,

**Rear-Gaurd:**(Back) Queen of Heart

"My turn Stand and Draw, I ride Mr. Invincible, and Call King of Sword. King of Sword Attacks by himself"

"I Guard with Genjo"

" Attacks Twin drive First check and Second check, Stand Trigger. King stands Back Up"

"Damage Trigger check No Trigger"

"Boosted By my Queen, My KIng Attacks Again"

"Dammage trigger Check, No trigger"

"HA HA 2 damage on you" Nagisa Gloated

"Excuse me You are still losing by 1 Point, any way Stand and Draw, Jarran Boost's Tejas attacking your King of Sword Thanks to his ability, Then Nehalem Boosted by Ganlu attacks"

"Cannon Ball will Guard that attack"

"Nehalem boost Goku attacking your Vangaurd"

"Damage trigger Check Useless Critical Trigger"

_Spirit:_

**Damage: **Demonic Dragon Mage Rakshasa** (1Damage)**

**Hand: **Berserk Dragon, Dragon Monk Genjo, Demonic Dragon Beserker, Yaksha, Dragon Dancer, Monica,Wyvern Strike, Tejas,Wyvern Strike, Jarran

**Vangaurd: Dragon Monk, Goku**

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike, Tejas Dragon Knight,Nehalem (Back) Wyvern Strike, Jarran, Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Lazard Soldier, Ganlu

_Nagisa:_

**Damage:**Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, NGM Prototype, Cannon Ball,Shining Lady **(4 damage)**

**Hand: ** Gold Rutile

**Vangaurd: **

**Rear-Gaurd:**(Back) Queen of Heart

"Stand and Draw, I call Gold Rutile and Oasis Girl Every one attacks"

"I guard all attacks In this order Gold Rutile gets blocked by Genjo, Berserk dragon Blocks Oasis Girl boosted By Queen Of Heart, and Monica Jarran and Tejas Block Invincible"

"Twin Drive No triggers"

"My turn It's Over My girl do you remember me yet?"

"No should I?" NAgisa asked curiously

"Pity oh well I will tell you as soon as this game is finished, Stand and Draw, Jarran Boost's Tejas Destroying Oasis Girl, then Nehalem Boosted by Ganlu attacks"

"No guard Dammage Trigger Check No trigger"

"Sorry my dear but it is over Goku is boosted by Nehalem Twin drive Heal trigger and draw Trigger"

"Damage check No Trigger Waaaaaaaaaaaaa" Nagisa Bawled out crying

_Final Standings:_

_Spirit:_

**Damage: (0Damage)**

**Hand: **Berserk Dragon, Dragon Monk Genjo, Demonic Dragon Beserker, Yaksha, Dragon Dancer, Monica, Berserk Dragon, Demonic Dragon Madona, Joka

**Vangaurd: Dragon Monk, Goku**

**Rear-Gaurd:** (Front) Wyvern Strike, Tejas Dragon Knight,Nehalem (Back) Wyvern Strike, Jarran, Dragon Knight, Nehalem, Lazard Soldier, Ganlu

_Nagisa:_

**Damage:**Screaming and Dancing Announcer, Shout, NGM Prototype, Cannon Ball,Shining Lady x 2, Battering Minotaur **(6 damage)**

**Hand: ** Death Metal Droid,

**Vangaurd: **

**Rear-Gaurd:**(Back) Queen of Heart (Front) Gold Rutile

**Hope you guys enjoy The Spirit Chronicles: Vangaurd Spirit is my sisters OC and she will have her own team which shall be named Team DG (Dragon Guardians) The team will consist of Spirit (My sister) Drago (me) and Sakura (My girlfriend) **

**See ya next time **

**Quiz : What deck do you think My girlfriend and I run (hint its in the team name)**


End file.
